1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a temporary bracket with a simple structure.
2. Description of Related Art
People use a lot of commodities in daily life, such as a pen, a toothbrush, a razor or a soap. These commodities are usually placed on a platform, such as a desk, which takes a lot of room, instead of being hung or secured above or on the side of the platform.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.